


Sebastian

by TheMGMouse



Series: "There Are Stars in The Valley" A Stardew Valley Character Study [8]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail play a game





	Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short blip of practicing how to write Sebastian. . . dialogue wise…  
Enjoy -  
Bananas 🍌

Sebastian ripped his eyes away from the computer, “Um.. guys, the site says Abigail’s right-“ Behind him, Sam groaned and Abigail let out a whoop, happy to hear that she would be getting not one, but two points from the game move she’d played. Sam and Sebastian both gave her the cards that she was owed and they continued the game with some grumbling here and there.


End file.
